In recent years, the availability of more efficient, reliable and cost-effective computers and networking tools has allowed many companies and individuals to become involved in an ever-growing electronic community. The immeasurable gains in technology experienced by the computer industry overall have allowed these users to rely on commercially available computers, such as personal computers, to meet their information processing and communication needs. To that end, PC manufacturers allow users to equip most PCs with an interface (such as a modem) that may be used for communication over networks, such as the Internet. The Internet is a well-known collection of networks (e.g., public and private voice, data, video and multimedia networks) that cooperate using common protocols to form a worldwide network.
Electronic mail and other forms of electronic exchange of information have become a common form of communication for individuals and entities, including businesses for internal as well as external correspondence. When using e-mail to communicate, a user will typically create a message using an e-mail program running on a computer that is or can be connected by a network to other computers. The message will include the e-mail address of the intended recipient. When the user has finished entering the message, the user will “send” the message to the intended recipient—the message is electronically transmitted via the computer network. The recipient, also using an e-mail program running on a computer connected to the computer network, can then read the received message.
A common computer network used to send and receive e-mail is the Internet. The Internet allows users to send and receive e-mail to and from computers around the world. Typically, each user will have an Internet e-mail address unique to that user, e.g., zarka@usaa.com. A user with an e-mail account and a computer that can connect to the Internet can easily send and receive e-mail over the Internet.
There are a number of ways that a user can connect to the Internet to send and receive e-mail. A user can have an account with a proprietary on-line network, such as, for example, Prodigy, America Online, CompuServe or Microsoft Network. Using a computer with a modem, the user dials up the on-line network's access number and connects to the on-line network. The user can then send and receive e-mail to and from other users of the on-line network and, provided that the on-line network is connected to the Internet, with those having an Internet e-mail address.
An alternative method to connect with the Internet is via an Internet Service Provider. Using a modem, the user dials the access number of the Internet Service Provider, and establishes a connection with a computer “directly” connected to or part of the Internet. The user can then operate an e-mail program, such as Eudora, to send and receive e-mail over the Internet.
Although email is a quick and convenient communication method, many users are hesitant to utilize email to transact business, the main concern being one of security, In short, there remains a need for a system and method capable of providing secure electronic communication for use in business transactions.